Home and Family
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Menjadi seorang diva tidak memastikan bahwa kau bisa memiliki segalanya. Ada yang tidak dapat dibeli dengan uang dan ketenaran. One-Shot. Complete. Cover not mine.


_Huaaaa, seneng deh ngeliat fandom Gundam Seed yang makin rame *nangis bahagia*. Anyway, ide untuk fic ini terlintas begitu saja ketika saia sedang asyik-asyikny menonton video Britney Spears waktu awal 2000-an, dan dari MV Lucky ide fic ini tercetus. Pasti tau dong lagu itu? Dan kemudian saia berpikir, Lacus seorang diva, dan lagu ini menceritakan kehidupan seorang aktris terkenal...Humm, why not? So yes, thank you so much for giving me the idea for this new fic._

_Ini pertama kaliny saia bikin fic tentang Lacus, so, jika ada sedikit kesalahan, tolong katakan kepada saia. Dan awalny saia ingin menjadikan fic ini sebagai spin-off dari salah satu karya saia, tapi karena tidak menemukan yang cocok, jadi saia memutuskan untuk menjadikan fic ini sebagai stand-alone dan one-shot.  
_

_Last but not least, please do enjoy my fic :)_

_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, dan lagu Lucky sepenuhny milik Britney Spears, saia hanya meminjam keduany untuk menyalurkan hobi saia_

* * *

"Yak, cut!"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan menyusul sedetik kemudian, bersamaan dengan sorak sorai bahagia para kru film yang berhasil menyelesaikan syuting tepat jadwal meski terjadi beberapa halangan. Sang bintang utama tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya, dia menangis bahagia dan sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih kepada kru film yang telah bekerja sangat keras. Untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya, sang diva dengan rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna merah muda ini mentraktir seluruh kru film untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran di dekat lokasi syuting. Semuanya berbahagia, terlebih lagi mereka yang masih lajang. Mereka yang telah berkeluarga dengan halus menolak ajakan sang bintang utama dan mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya ingin kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Rumah...

Sebuah kata yang sering didengar olehnya. Ya, tentu saja dia punya rumah, satu rumah orangtuanya, satu apartemen miliknya pribadi dan satu rumah peristirahatan di sebuah pegunungan di luar kota PLANT. Hanya saja, terkadang dia berpikir, apakah rumah besar yang sepi itu bisa disebut rumah?Atau apartemen mewah di pusat kota yang dia beli dari penghasilannya sebagai penyanyi memenuhi kriteria sebagai rumah? Bahkan sebuah rumah peristirahatan yang sangat jarang dia tempati layak untuk ia sebut rumah? Jika dia mendengar percakapan para kru, baik ketika dia sedang melakukan rekaman album atau syuting hingga larut malam, rumah bukan hanya sekedar bangunan fisik. Rumah adalah tempat di mana orang-orang yang kita sayang menanti kepulangan kita, tempat di mana kita bisa menjadi diri kita sendiri, tertawa, menangis, tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kenangan. Baik atau buruk. Demi Haumea, tentu saja dia punya kenangan! Tetapi semua kenangan tersebut sangat kosong, monoton dan dibuat-buat : seyumnya, tawanya, kecuali tangisnya. Jika kau tidak menghitung tangis bahagia yang harus selalu dia lakukan setiap kali teman-temannya memberikan pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya. Dia mencintai temannya, tapi mereka tidak bisa mengisi lubang besar di hatinya. Lubang yang hanya bisa diisi oleh keluarga...

Satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki adalah ayahnya yang super sibuk semenjak dia bisa mengingatnya. Siegel Clyne telah melewatkan tiga belas ulang tahun putri semata wayangnya, melewatkan pesta kelulusan, tidak menghadiri puluhan acara penghargaan dimana wanita kelahiran 5 February ini memenangkan banyak penghargaan. Ya, hanya Siegel keluarga yang dimiliki oleh seorang Lacus Clyne. Keluarga yang tidak pernah ada untukmu, keluarga yang hanya terikat oleh darah dan hukum. Dia bisa memaklumi kesibukan ayahnya, dia sudah terbiasa berpura-pura tegar semenjak ayahnya dengan perlahan menghilang dari kehidupan sehari-harinya semenjak dia berusia tujuh tahun. Sehari setelah ulang tahunnya, Siegel Clyne yang merupakan ayah paling peyayang di dunia menghilang, dan sosok Siegel Clyne yang super sibuk muncul. Si sibuk Siegel Clyne muncul karena dia harus memenuhi kebutuhan putrinya, kebutuhan yang menurutnya lebih penting dari kehadirannya di rumah. Lacus sudah terbiasa berakting semenjak kecil, mungkin karena itu dia sekarang menjadi aktris terkenal. Dan untuk menghilangkan kepedihannya, dia berpaling kepada musik. Lacus bisa memaikan piano, biola, harpa, cello, dan flute. Suaranya juga sangat merdu. Dalam beberapa lagunya, dia bernyanyi dan memainkan piano atau cello. Dua alat musik itu adalah favorit Lacus.

Jika ada yang membahas tentang kehidupan Lacus, tentu saja tidak ada yang pernah menyentuh bagian privat dalam kehidupannya. Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa sang diva, Lacus Clyne, wanita yang memiliki segala yang diimpikan oleh wanita-wanita lain, tidak bahagia dengan kehidupan yang dia miliki. Dia memiliki uang dan ketenaran, yang sayangnya tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli apa yang sangat ia harapkan.

Keluarga...

Sebuah keluarga yang akan menunggunya pulang ke rumah, seorang suami pekerja keras yang selalu mendukungnya, seorang anak yang akan menangis pada malam hari karena dia sakit. Sebuah keluarga yang bisa membuatnya merasa hidup dan bahagia, sebagaimana karakter-karakter yang selalu dia perankan. Dia ingin merasakan, sebagai dirinya sendiri, bagaimana rasanya seharian bermalas-malasan di rumah sambil menonton televisi bersama dengan suaminya ketika menunggu anak mereka pulang dari sekolah, atau mungkin anak mereka juga ikut menonton televisi bersama. Makan pizza, kentang goreng, minum soda, makan es krim, membicarakan menu apa yang akan dia masak untuk makan malam. Dia sangat ingin merasakannya. Sebagai dirinya sendiri, bukan sebagai Lacus Clyne sang diva, atau Lacus Clyne si aktris pemenang penghargaan. Hanya sebagai Lacus.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya, Nona Lacus." Sutradara mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Lacus, yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati olehnya.

"Seharusnya saya yang mengucapkan terima kasih," ucap Lacus dengan nada sopan. "kru Anda sangat kompak."

Sutradara berkaca mata itu tertawa. "Tentu saja! Mereka sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri! Jika Anda memperhatikan, beberapa anggota tim ini sudah sering bekerja dengan saya. Dan saya sudah menganggap mereka lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja, mereka adalah keluarga saya. Tim ini adalah rumah saya." Ia menjelaskan dengan penuh percaya diri dan rasa bahagia, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Lacus berusaha menahan senyum sedihnya, dan memberikan senyum tulus. "Saya mengerti hal itu. Anda sangat beruntung bisa memiliki keluarga hebat ini."

Keduanya tertawa bersama, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa tawa sang diva hanya sebatas formalitas. Untuk menutupi hatinya yang terluka. Pikirannya berhasil ditarik ke alam nyata oleh manajernya sebelum ia pergi terlalu jauh ke pikiran tentang keluarga dan rumah, seperti yang baru saja dia lakukan beberapa saat sebelumnya. Lacus menoleh sekali lagi ke arahpara kru film yang sedang merapikan lokasi syuting, beberapa dari mereka terlihat bercakap-cakap, saling teriak satu sama lain, tertawa terbahak-bahak atau hanya sekedar memberikan tepukan hangat di pundak atau pukulan kencang di punggung. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan lega. Ya, bukan berarti tidak pernah ada perselisihan dalam tim ini. Ada BANYAK drama di luar drama yang tengah mereka buat, tetapi semua bisa diselesaikan dengan damai. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh sang sutradara, bahwa ini adalah hubungan yang sehat. Jika dalam sebuah hubungan tidak pernah ada cekcok, mungkin kau harus memikirkan ulang hubungan tersebut. Tetapi bukan berarti dia mendukung sebuah hubungan yang selalu dipenuhi dengan cekcok. Sebuah pertengkaran dengan kadar yang pas diperlukan dalam sebuah hubungan, untuk mengetahui apakah hubungan tersebut sehat atau tidak. Hal analogi ini digunakan oleh sang sutradara untuk menjelaskan setiap drama yang terjadi dalam keluarga besarnya. Anggota keluarga harus saling terbuka satu sama lain, sebab itulah gunanya keluarga. Tempat di mana kamu bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri, tempat di mana kamu bisa menemukan orang yang akan selalu menolongmu, menjagamu dan memarahimu jika kamu membuat kesalahan, mengingatkan agar kamu tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Lacus tidak memiliki pengalaman pribadi mengenai sebuah keluarga, tapi dia yakin bahwa kru film ini adalah keluarga besar yang bahagia. Dan Lacus iri akan hal itu. Mereka tidak terikat oleh darah, hukum yang mengikat mereka adalah kontrak kerja yang bisa diputuskan kapan saja, tetapi mereka sangat dekat, melebihi keluarga yang terikat oleh darah dan hukum pernikahan. Dia tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan para kru syuting yang masih sibuk merapikan alat-alat syuting.

Dan dia berharap, mungkin, suatu hari nanti, dia akan memiliki keluarganya sendiri. Keluarga yang bisa dia banggakan kepada orang lain...

* * *

_Yah, saia berusaha melawan semua ide mengenai ending fic ini. Saia ingin membuatny sama seperti di MV Lucky, just go with the flow of emptiness *paling tidak itu yang saia dapatkan ketika menonton MV itu sepuluh kali*_

_Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat saia harapkan :)_


End file.
